legouniversefandomcom-20200223-history
LEGO Universe
Used ambiguously; term refers to either the area the game is played in or the game itself. LEGO Universe (commonly abbreviated "LU") was a Massively Multiplayer Online Game created by The LEGO Group and NetDevil, a Denver, Colorado based gaming company. LEGO Universe was launched on October 26th, 2010 and closed on January 30, 2012. LEGO conceived the idea of LEGO Universe as early as 2003, and contracted NetDevil in May 2006 to create it. The History of LEGO Universe (Video) Several mascots for LEGO Universe were created on My LEGO Network. Professor Brickkeeper is the lead mascot, and was introduced to give MLN users the ability to display their creations from the Creation Lab on their pages, as well as to raise awareness of LEGO Universe. Gameplay LEGO Universe is a cooperative game played with others to accomplish in-game tasks rather than PvP (player versus player) gameplay, with the exception of racing. It had creative Loading Screens, serving as advertisements for future features. Quick Build One of the main gameplay features is Quick Building, which allows a user to build a pre-determined item at high speed. This can be used to create items such as turrets, elevators, vehicles and other useful objects. Some enemies such as the Stromling Mech drop quickbuilds that can be built into other helpful objects, such as turrets. Properties Players can claim their own Property, on which they can use bricks collected from battles and shops to build Models. All properties must be approved by a Mythran before becoming available to the public. Properties started out as small planet chunks, such as Block Yard, but later LEGO released a few larger ones, namely Avant Grove and Nimbus Isle. Behaviors Players could use behaviors to animate models within their property, using a block-programming system similar to the one used with the Mindstorms robotic models. A user can have a model do certain things upon nearing them, saying a keyword, as well as many other possibilities. The user can then adjust the numerical value of each property of the programming to create a truly unique animation. This is a very flexible and understandable way of programming bricks unlike games such as ROBLOX, which require scripting to accomplish the same tasks. Pre-order Pre-ordering became available from LEGOshop.com on May 14th 2010 and ended October 8th 2010. Those who Pre-Ordered from LEGO got a ''LEGO Universe'' minifigure with in-game codes that unlocked a related Nexus Astronaut item pack and a 1-month subscription to the game. Those who pre-ordered also earned early access to the game, on October 8, 2010 (originally October 12).Pre-Order Promo Email The DVD was originally $39.99 USD (£29.99), which was soon changed to $19.99 USD, and finally to $9.99 USD. Some LEGO VIP members received LEGO Universe for free with the LEGO catalog in early 2011. Controls LEGO Universe used basic keyboard controls. (See picture) In-Game Worlds Main Article: Worlds LEGO Universe consists of many different worlds which were once part of the Planet Crux. After the Imagination Nexus was corrupted into the Maelstrom, Doc Overbuild plugged the hole with wreckage from the Venture Koi. The resulting pressure caused Crux to explode into thousands of smaller planet chunks. The only means of transport across the world's chunks is via Rockets. There are seven main worlds; The Venture Explorer, Avant Gardens, Nimbus Station, Pet Cove, Gnarled Forest, Forbidden Valley, Nexus Tower, Crux Prime, and the Ninjago Monastery. There is also one seasonal world, Frostburgh, a world for LEGO Club members (Club Station Alpha) and five LEGO Universe Partners worlds; Moonbase, DeepFreeze, Portabello, Robot City and their hub world Starbase 3001. Before Closure The suspicion that all the developers of LEGO Universe had been laid off, therefore giving way to the belief that no more updates to LEGO Universe would happen, was confirmed by PrimeFigulus on the LEGO Universe Closing Section of the LEGO Message Boards.Community Questions FAQ While he did not mention that the developers had indeed been laid off, his answer to the following question confirmed what many believed: "Will there be any more releases? Fire Temple? Frostburgh? No, the game will remain in the same state until the servers close on Jan 31st, 2012" Closure LEGO Universe ended on January 30, 2012. It had not gotten enough players to subscribe and closed its doors for good.LEGO® Universe to Close in 2012 - LEGO Press Release Many fans were very disappointed, and countless protests and petitions were started to revive LEGO Universe, but it was officially stated that LEGO Universe will not reopen.LEGO Universe will not reopen - LEGO Message Board Life Of The Message Boards & Creation Lab After LEGO Universe PrimeFigulus, in the LEGO Universe Closing section of the LMBs, has revealed the fate of the LEGO Universe Message Boards after the closure of LEGO Universe:Community Questions FAQ "Will the LU messageboards stay open? '' ''Yes, for the time being. If something changes we will let you know." PrimeFigulus also stated the fate of the Creation Lab in the same post: "Will the LU creation lab remain open? Yes, the creation lab will remain open." The LEGO Universe forum became a subforum of Classics on July 1st, 2012. Gallery PicCA7A72E1-2E0F-4B24-B862-157AA076AC36.jpg|The original website logo Early logo.png|An early LEGO Universe logo OldLogo.png|An early LEGO Universe logo LU-logo-web-transparent.png|The final LEGO Universe logo Poster small.jpg|Poster concept art by Peter Coene Lego minifigs box copy.jpg|Mockup for a collectible LEGO Minifigures series by concept artist Jerry Meyer Lego_universe_game_preorder_03_box.png|Pre-order box pre-order.png|Pre-order advertisement Lego Universe.jpg|Pre-order advertisement Mission Briefing.jpg|Letter included with pre-orders LEGO Universe spec spot|Unused spec spot LEGO Universe 2D animatic|Animatic for the unused spec spot LEGO Universe Map 2.png|The worlds of LEGO Universe LU_Closing_Website.png|The LEGO Universe website stating the closure Luisclosedsite.png|The LEGO Universe website after closure LU logo.png|The LEGO Universe Logo with a black background, used in sevral trailers. new.png|The final LEGO Universe Site. See Also *LEGO Universe Release Notes *LEGO Universe Release Notes/Beta *LEGO Universe Soundtrack *Prima Strategy Guide *Membership Reward References Category:Featured Articles